The Mystery of Mistbound Lake
"The Mystery of Mistbound Lake" is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, and is the last part of the Smurfs' expedition. Synopsis The episode starts with Hefty and Joey. Hefty says, "Hey, I see it, Joey! See? There's a smurfy fissure." They stop and he adds, "I guess we can smurf through here." They look at the big fissure and see something getting out of it to which Hefty adds, "Is that steam? I wonder if it's going to be really hot in there, but it's too smurfy to get cold feet. I'm smurfing with anticipation, Joey! What awaits inside? And what awaits us at the top? I can't even smurf what's in store for us. We're smurfing into a place where no Smurf has ever gone before! That makes my pulse race! Let's go, Joey - let's go inside and smurf upward! Let's try our smurf, Joey!" as they enter the Steam Cave. Meanwhile back at the Syx statue, Greedy is the first to arrive and is amused about seeing the statue. He claims that "All this walking has made me hungry..." He opens his basket and, to his shock, discovers Stingle eating the last Smurfberry cake. He angrily shouts, "Why, you," and is about to grab him, but Stingle throws the cake at his face and races away. Greedy is delighted by the cake's flavor, but then is angry at the Scorpomouse and chases him down while saying, "Come back here, you stupid, miserable Scorpomouse! Gee, I'm even starting to sound like Gargamel..." Soon he enters a tree hole and Greedy pounds at it, but ends up stuck; Stingle, on the other hand, manages to escape from an even smaller hole that is perfect for his size, but seeing Greedy stuck, he grabs a leaf and uses his stinger to cut Greedy's stocking and tickles his foot. Then the Scorpomouse grabs a large stick and uses his stinger to make an "X" on Greedy's butt and hits him. He walks away singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" while calling out, "So long, stupid!" Back with Hefty and Joey inside the Steam Cave, they are having a hard time with fire breathing monsters and animals like Lava Weasels and Fire Mongeese. Eventually they reach a safe place; as they arrive, Hefty says, "We've made it pretty high up! We must be getting smurf to the top!" They hear a tremendous roar: "GRROOOOOOH!" Hefty says, "Hey, what was that?" Once again they hear, "GRROOOOOOH!" so they exchange glances and Hefty adds, "Just now. Did you smurf that?" They look at the other side of the safe place of the cave. "Did I just smurf that or not? Well, anyway, we're almost there, so let's keep smurfing." As they make their way out, they hear another "GRROOOOOOH!" A surprised Hefty tells Joey, "Did you smurf that, Joey?" He agrees, so Hefty confirms with, "So, I didn't smurf that sound after all! It was some smurf of a roar, but I wonder what it could be. Who knows what's ahead? Let's keep smurfing on! We're nearly there. Let's go!" Hefty goes to the safe place's exit while Joey stops and thinks. Yes. We are nearly there and when we reach the top, we may meet Erasia at last. It may answer my big question! Who am I? That is, who ''was I before I lost my memory? That reminds me - I still haven't said a word about this to Hefty. '' He calls out for Hefty and he comes back and asks, "Yes? What is it, Joey?" Joey exclaims that he has something to tell him. "What is it?" Joey confesses what happened since arriving at base camp. Hefty says, "You - you what? Ever since we reached base camp you've smurfed a feeling that you somehow know this place? And you also smurfed about the fairy that lives at Mistbound Lake? And that's Erasia, right? So the legend smurfs it erases visitors' memories? So, you suspect you've been here before, Joey? You think you encountered Erasia who then took your memory? I see. So that's what has been on your mind." He thinks and finally says, "Joey! Well, now we smurf just one more reason to get to the top; we have to meet Erasia and find out what really happened! I wonder what you were like before you lost your memory. Perhaps she can smurf the answers. Let's go - let's smurf our way to the top!" Then they enter the Upper Steam Cave. Vicious fire monsters and animals lengthen the journey, but soon they reach Steam Cave Peak; as they arrive, Hefty says, "We've climbed pretty far up. This place - it feels...strange somehow... The air is charged with tension! It's smurfing my skin crawl all over. I feel like I'm being crushed by a terrible sense of danger..." Then they hear another sound: "GRROOOOOOH...GRROOOOOOH!" Hefty says, "Eep! It's that sound we heard earlier, Joey! Just as I smurfed - it was the sound of some Smurf roaring!" Once again they hear it and feel gigantic footsteps, and Joey says, "S-s-something is coming!" Back at Syx Statue, Clumsy says, "Smurf this out, every Smurf!" Every Smurf except Greedy arrives and Papa Smurf looks at the statue and asks, "This is it - Syx Statue?" Smurfette looks to both sides and says, "Oh! But there's no Smurf else here!" Papa asks, "Are you really sure that you smurfed Greedy, Clumsy?" He confirms with, "Sure I'm sure! I smurfed him when I was tripping back to base camp. Greedy walked past all hungry, so I smurfed him and waved, but he seemed too occupied to smurf back. I'd Smurf that Joey's team went ahead, so I'd bet that Greedy smurfed up after them, don't you think?" Then the ground starts to shake and Grandpa says, "Hmm? The ground..." while Brainy says, "Uh - what? It's shaking!" And then they hear, "GRROOOOOOH!" Moxette asks, "What - whatever could that be?" Lilac says, "What an uproar! Is it maybe..." Papa Smurf notices and says, "Something is smurfing on up there. Let's smurf up! Hurry!" As they walk away, Moxette hears someone shout, "Hello, boss!" She looks below and notices Stingle, so she says, "Stingle? What are you doing here?" He tells her that he heard about the expedition and decided to tag along and then he was being pursued by a rude "Imp", but managed to get rid of it. When she asked what happened to the "Imp" he answers with, "He is in a place that I call a tree," while laughing, leaving Moxette confused. Then it shows Greedy with his upper body still stuck in the tree hole saying, "Hello? Can some Smurf help me smurf outta here?" Back to Stingle and Moxette, she puts the Scorpomouse on her shoulder and walks with the other Smurfs. Back at Steam Cave Peak, Hefty and Joey feel the gigantic footsteps, and hear, "GRROOOOOOH... GRROOOOOOH!" and ahead of them appears a giant quadrupedal-headed dragon with a volcano attached to its back. Hefty cries, "Waaah! W-what is that?! It looks like the statue!" Joey replies, "Th-that dragon really exists?" Then the dragon roars at them: "GRROOOOOOH... GRROOOOOOH!" The roar even intimidates Hefty and roars at them again: "GRROOOOOOH!" In a loud, scary voice he says, "YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE? DEPART NOW!" Hefty nervously tells him, "B-but all we want is to go to Mistbound Lake!" The dragon, shocked to hear this, booms, "WHAT? MISTBOUND LAKE?! I AM THE GUARDIAN OF MISTBOUND LAKE! I AM SYX! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE, INTRUDERS!" Hefty cries, "Whaaat?" Back at the entrance to Steam Cave, the other now Smurfs arrive and Clumsy says, "Hey, there's the way in," while Smurfette agrees with, "We can smurf up through here," and then Forgetful says, "Let's hurry! Uh...what we were doing?" They remind him and enter Steam Cave; once inside, Brainy asks, "W-w-w-w-well... Papa Smurf! Can I ask you something while we're smurfing? Papa Smurf, do you know about a dragon called Syx, because I, Brainy Smurf, deserve to know everything. Further more -" but is angrily interrupted by Papa. "Well, of course! Just what do you take me for? I'm only the Smurf of intelligence for our village! Smurf up!" He calmed down and tells Brainy, "Syx is a legendary dragon spoken of in myths passed down through generations." Brainy repeats, "A legendary dragon?" The village leader says, "Correct. The myths say that he raised land from the seas and that he built up the continents." Brainy exclaims, "Wow! That smurfs like a colossal dragon," and asks, "What if you were to face Syx in battle? What would happen?" Papa angrily answers, "Battle? Out of the question! Smurf up. If anyone were foolish enough to face Syx in a battle - well, it would be like smurfing your life away! He is that strong, like all legendary races!" Part 2 Joey and Hefty tremble as the dragon approaches them and roars: "GRROOOOOOH!" Hefty admits, "This is scary..." but he gains courage and says, "But we need to be brave and I need to smurf up to this! There's no giving up now, Joey!" Syx shouts, "PREPARE FOR MY WRATH! GRROOOOOOH!" and a epic battle begins. Syx proves to be tougher than what they expect: it breathes fire, makes earthquakes, and his most powerful attack is the eruption where he shoots lava from the volcano attached to his back. Joey sees a boulder big enough for Syx, so he catches the dragon's attention by saying, "Hey, over here! Come and get me!" He shoots a fire ball at him, but Joey dodges, so then it uses earthquakes to try to hit him, but this technique causes the boulder and rocks to fall on him. With only his head sticking out of the bundle of rocks, he roars rather weakly and falls unconscious. Hefty cheers, "We did it! We defeated Syx! But is it really...?" The dragon starts flashing which makes Joey scream. When all become normal, they notice the dragon has disappeared and Hefty says, "Huh? Syx disappeared?" However, they hear a voice from nowhere saying, "That was not Syx. That Syx was nothing more than an illusion that I conjured up." They look around and Hefty asks, "Who said that?" Then flashes in the sky startle them and the mysterious voice adds, "Like I said earlier, I am the guardian here and I cannot allow you to pass." Hefty reasons with the voice: "Wait, please! We're not here to cause trouble! We smurf only for information!" The voice says, "Information, you say?" Hefty answers, "Yes! That's the honest truth. Well, we admit that we're an exploration team and we'd like to leave with smurf after all our effort, but we'll leave without any if you have a problem with that. We'll be happy to say that we just made it this far. Please, please believe us!" The voice says, "Hmm...Well, I believe you." A fairy with closed eyes appears before them and says, "Let me welcome you, then. I am Erasia, the guardian of Mistbound Lake." They are surprised: "What? Did you smurf Erasia?" She nods: "Yes, truly. I stand guard over something special that lies in Mistbound Lake. Now, let me escort you there. Please, come this way," and she flies off while Hefty and Joey exchange glances and follow her. They soon arrive at the lake and behold the beauty of it. Hefty says, "Wow, it's getting dark." Then Erasia says, "It may be a little difficult to see at night, but behold - Mistbound Lake!" They approach the water's edge and Hefty adds, "Wow," and a scene shows a lake with many cliffs and a swarm of fireflies everywhere. "That's smurfy! Who'd expect to see such a big lake on a plateu so high up? And those floating fireflies... So beautiful!" Erasia then says, "Water constantly wells up from far beneath this place. It flows up so heavily that it has long formed this enormous lake. Now cast your eyes to the glowing area at the center." Hefty says, "Yes, I see it. It's radiating from below - that blue green radiance, right?" Erasia tells them, "Step forward for a closer look." They do so and see a gear. Joey thinks, What could that be? I can't figured it out, but it's making my heart race. But why - why should it stir me up so much? ''Then an amused Hefty says, "That's smurfy, but what's that? It has such a mystical quality!" Erasia answers, "That is a Time Gear." Hefty cries, "That's a Time Gear?" and she answers, "Yes. I guard the Time Gear; it's the sole reason I'm here," and then she adds, "Others before you have tried to trespass here, but I used my Syx illusion to chase most of them off." Hefty asks, "Syx? How'd you smurf that?" She answers, "That is something I create using my psychic abilities. Like so..." and recreates the illusion which startles them. "There is no need to fear. As I said, it's just an illusion. What you fought was no more than that. There have been others before who defeated my Syx illusion. They managed to make their way to this spot, but they were trespassers, so I took away their memories and, thus, protected the lake." Hefty repeats, "Took away their memories..." Then he is reminded and adds, "Oh, that's right! We hope to ask you something, Erasia! Meet my partner, Joey - at present, a Smurf, but at one time a human!" Erasia says, "Oh, really? A human?" Hefty says, "Yes, but he lost all memory of being a human, so we're wondering if you've seen him before, and did you take away his memory? Did a human ever come here? Do you remember anything like that ever happening, Erasia?" She thinks for a minute and tells them, "The answer is no. No human has ever come here. I should explain further, however; I erase only memories of Mistbound Lake. I cannot fully erase all memories from living beings. I had nothing to do with your friend's memory loss nor anything to do with your friend's transformation into a Smurf. The cause lies elsewhere." Hefty says, "Oh, well, that's okay. So, it doesn't seem like you've been here after all, Joey. Erasia, we hoped to meet you to smurf more about my lad." Suddenly he cries, "What's that?" They hear several voices and it happens to be Papa Smurf and company who arrive nearby. Smurfette says, "Whew! Here we are at last!" Moxette reminds her, "No time to smurf our breath. We've got to hurry!" Clumsy notices the others and says, "Look! Someone's over there," so Pap Smurf leads them on. They walk until they come across the Syx illusion which startles them. Papa Smurf exclaims, "Great Smurfs!" Clumsy stutters "S-s-s-s!" Moxette says, "It's Syx! Spit it out!" Grandpa says "Smurf-a-tootle!" Brainy says, "Don't eat me! I'm too smart to die!" Joey rushes to them and calls out, "Papa Smurf and others!" Papa says, "Joey!" Joey says, "Oh, never mind that! Everyone, look out there - it's spouting and it's pretty!" All the Smurfs cry, "HUH?" and go to look; they see the lake after he introduces Erasia and explains everything. They look at the lake and Smurfette says, "Oh, my, it's so smurfy!" Clumsy agrees with a simple, "Yup! Some kind of smurfy!" Erasia says, "Yes, the lake geyser erupts every now and then. It sends up water, just like a fountain, and the Time Gear sends up illumination from below while many fireflies glow along the fountain of water. In harmony, they are the very vision of beauty!" Papa Smurf says, "The treasure! It must be the view of Mistbound Lake!" Hefty says, "Are you taking in this view, Joey? This is so smurfy! It's really too bad that we didn't learn anything about your past, but I'm glad we came. I'm happy that I got to smurf such a beautiful scene with every smurf." Joey thinks, ''I'm glad I came too. Sure, we never learned who I am. Hang on a minute...Erasia said she didn't know me, but if that's true, how did I know about this place and that Time Gear? When I see that Time Gear...why does my pulse race when I see it? And this unease I feel...what does it mean? Papa Smurf says, "So sorry to have disturbed you, miss," and Erasia replies, "I shall not take away your memories of this place. You have earned my trust, but I must ask that you keep this place a secret." Papa answers, "Surely. Thank you. We all know what we need to do. You know, two Time Gears have been stolen, so this one must stay safe. We won't ever smurf a word about this place! I swear it in the name of Smurf Village!" Erasia says, "Please hold true to that promise." Papa turns to his little Smurfs and agrees with, "Let's be on our way. Every Smurf, we're smurfing back to the village!" Every Smurf yells, "HOORAY!" And so their long and challenging expedition finally comes to an end. They safely return to the village, but for Joey going to the village means taking up the standard schedule. It is life as usual back at the village.'' Papa Smurf thinks quietly, so Moxette asks, "What's up, Papa?" He replies, "I don't know, but I have the feeling that we're smurfing something..." '' Then Greedy is shown with his upper body still stuck in the tree hole shouting, "Hello? Papa Smurf? Hefty? Moxette? Smurfette? Joey? Some Smurf?" thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 33' -- "Syx's Heart" *'Episode 35' -- "The Smurfs in Wacky Forest" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles